Again
by Altoire
Summary: Dua kali Akashi melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Akibat keegoisannya itu, Kuroko pergi meninggalkannya dan membuatnya hampir gila.


**Summary: **Dua kali Akashi melakukan kesalahan yang sama. Akibat keegoisannya itu, Kuroko pergi meninggalkannya dan membuatnya hampir gila.

* * *

**DISCLAIMER**

**Kuroko no Basuke milik Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Story ini milik Ryuu AkaKuro**

**Genre: Sho-ai, Romance**

**Rated: T**

**Warning: OOC, Typo, Gaje, Absurd, dll**

**Character: [Akashi. S, Kuroko. T]**

**OST (?): When I was Your Man - Bruno Mars**

* * *

_"Same bed but it feels just  
A little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio  
But it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you  
All it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little  
When I hear your name  
It all just sounds like (oooooh)  
Mmm too young too dumb to realize"_

Brak!

Pemuda bersurai _scarlet_ itu membanting ponselnya sendiri sampai pecah. Mendengar lagu itu hanya membuat emosinya tak terkendali. Yah, itu terjadi karena sosok Kuroko Tetsuya pergi dari kehidupannya. Sama seperti lagu itu, semua itu mengingatkannya pada rasa dan kejadian yang di alaminya sekarang ini.

Ia gila. Tentu saja, melihat Kuroko Tetsuya pergi bersama makhluk paling menjengkelkan bagi Akashi tentu membuatnya gila. Ia mengerang sedikit ketika bangun dari ranjangnya. Ia yang hanya berbalut celana jeans panjang membuat tubuh indahnya terekspose bebas.

Matanya melirik ke arah sisi lain ranjangnya. Ingatannya kembali pada beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika ia dan Kuroko menghabiskan malam bersama di rumahnya. Wajah manisnya, senyumannya yang menggoda iman Akashi, dan segala hal yang membuatnya tersiksa sampai sekarang.

.

.

.

.

.

Akashi melirik Kuroko yang berdiri di sebelahnya. Tangannya berusaha menggenggam jemari Kuroko, tapi dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kuroko yang bertepuk tangan, Akashi mengurungkan niatnya. Acara kelulusan SMP Teikou ini adalah akhir dari segalanya bagi Akashi. Ia yang harus pindah ke Kyoto dan Kuroko yang memutuskan untuk memasuki SMA Seirin.

"Tetsuya..." panggil Akashi sesaat setelah acara kelulusan ini berakhir.

"Ada apa, Akashi-kun?" Kuroko menatap Akashi.

"Ah, tidak."

"Kalau begitu, aku akan pergi. Permisi, Akashi-kun."

Akashi terdiam, tangannya mengepal kuat. Ia tahu, kesalahan yang dibuatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu memang sudah sangat sulit untuk diperbaiki atau bahkan mungkin tidak bisa. Punggung Kuroko mulai menghilang dari sudut matanya dan semakin membuat Akashi merasa menyesal sekarang.

.

.

.

Akashi sudah rapi dengan setelan kasualnya. Blazzer hitam yang menutupi kaos V-neck yang ia pakai semakin membuatnya tampan. Hari ini adalah hari libur. Pekerjaannya yang semakin hari semakin membuatnya muak tidak akan mengejarnya hari ini.

Akashi memandangi tempat-tempat yang ia lewati. Entah kenapa, setiap kedua matanya terpejam ia seperti melihat potongan-potongan kejadian di masa lalunya. Dari saat ia pertama kali bertemu si baby blue bernama Kuroko Tetsuya sampai turnamen Winter Cup ketika ia SMA dulu.

Ia ingat, ia sempat berpisah dengan Kuroko saat di Teikou dulu. Tidak, mereka tidak berpacaran atau lebih tepatnya belum. Saat Akashi ingin menyatakan rasa sukanya pada Kuroko sesuatu yang tak terduga terjadi. Kuroko menemuinya dan mengatakan ingin keluar dari tim. Pemuda baby blue itu lebih memilih Ogiwara Shigehiro daripada kemenangan yang harus mereka raih. Tentu saja Akashi merasa kesal dan cemburu mengetahui Kuroko lebih memilih Ogiwara . Dan saat itu pula, Akashi bertindak egois dan kekanakkan.

_"Silahkan saja jika kau ingin keluar, Tetsuya. Kami sudah tidak membutuhkanmu. Tanpamu kami masih bisa memenangkan pertandingan ini. Terserah jika kau lebih memilih Shigehiro, kami akan segera menghancurkannya."_

Akashi tersenyum pedih mengingat dirinya pernah mengatakan hal itu pada Tetsuya-nya. Akashi menghentikan langkahnya di depan Maji Burger. Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum masuk dan memesan sebuah vanilla milkshake di sana.

"Akashi?" suara itu langsung membuat Akashi menoleh.

"Midorima, kah?"

"Apa yang kau lakukan di Tokyo? Bukannya aku peduli padamu atau apa, _nanodayo_."

Akashi hanya diam. Yah, ia sudah hafal dengan sifat _tsundere_ mantan rekan setimnya di Teikou dulu. Tapi pemuda bersurai hijau itu jugalah yang sudah memberitahunya informasi tentang bagaimana keadaan Tetsuya-nya selama ini.

"Kau datang untuk membawa Kuroko kembali padamu?" tanya Midorima lagi.

"Tidak. Semoga saja tidak. Meskipun aku sangat kesal tadi pagi ketika mengetahui itu."

Midorima langsung terdiam. Ia mengerti Akashi. Ia tahu pemuda itu masih menyayangi Kuroko dan masih ingin memilikinya. Tapi dengan sikap Akashi yang seperti itu Midorima juga tahu kenapa Kuroko memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Akashi sekali lagi.

Pandangan Midorima terhenti pada sesuatu di tangan Akashi. Ia memicingkan sedikit matanya untuk melihat dengan jelas apa itu. Meskipun ia sudah tahu, tapi masih tidak mempercayainya.

"Sejak kapan kau menyukai minuman itu, nanodayo?"

"Dan sejak kapan kau mulai berbicara seperti kau peduli denganku, Midorima?"

_Checkmate!_

Midorima langsung membungkam mulutnya. Benar kata Akashi, ia biasanya tidak menunjukkan sikap peduli secara langsung seperti tadi.

"Ah, aku ingat Tetsuya sangat menyukai vanilla milkshake. Jadi begini rasanya, ya? Manis. Aku jadi ingin meminumnya langsung dari bibirnya."

Trek!

Kacamata Midorima langsung retak. Ia tahu Akashi mulai gila setelah kehilangan Kuroko. Tapi ia tidak tahu kalau kegilaan Akashi juga mengandung unsur ambigu seperti itu juga.

"Kau ini gila, mesum, atau apa, _nanodayo_?!"

"Yeah, kau benar. Aku sudah gila. Mungkin aku begini karena hal itu."

"Aku tahu kau gila, _nanodayo_. Tapi apa kau juga mesum, _nanodayo_?!"

"Menurutmu, apa yang terjadi padamu jika kau kehilangan seseorang yang kau sangat kau cintai sampai bahkan kau rela menyerahkan nyawamu untuknya?"

"Oi, Akashi! Kuroko tidak akan meninggalkanmu jika kau tidak bersikap seperti itu, _nanodayo_. Minta maaflah padanya jika kau masih menginginkannya."

.

.

.

.

.

Sudah lima bulan lamanya Kuroko Tetsuya berstatus sebagai kekasih sekaligus tunangan dari Akashi Seijuurou. Dan juga sudah seminggu Akashi terus emosii terhadapnya hanya karena ia pergi dengan Kagami untuk bermain basket atau sekedar bertemu di Maji Burger.

"Dia lagi! Tetsuya, tidak bisakah kau tidak menemuinya sehari saja?!" bentak Akashi.

"Akashi-kun, ku mohon. Dengarkan aku."

"Tidak perlu, Tetsuya! Apa yang aku lihat semua sudah jelas!"

"Akashi-kun, aku tadi hanya bertemu dengannya secara tidak sengaja."

"Kau bilang kau hanya bertemu dengannya?! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan, hah?! Kau berpelukan dengannya seperti itu?!"

"Tidak, Akashi-kun. Saat itu aku hampir terjatuh dan Kagami-kun menolongku."

"Jangan bohong, Tetsuya! Aku sudah sering melihatmu bersama Kagami!"

"Tidak! Akashi-kun, dengarkan aku!"

"Kau memang jalang!"

Mata Kuroko seketika melebar. Sakit. Tentu sakit rasanya dikatai jalang oleh orang yang kau sayangi dan kau cintai. Ia tahu Akashi saat ini sedang marah padanya, tapi ia tidak percaya Akashi akan mengatainya seperti itu.

Brak!

Kedua lutut Kuroko melemas. Buliran bening menetes di lantai ruangan yang penuh dengan pecahan kaca. Baginya, Akashi yang tadi sangat mirip dengan Akashi yang dulu ditemuinya dan ditinggalkannya saat di Teikou. Kuroko sudah tidak bisa lagi seperti ini. Ia sudah menyerah pada Akashi sekarang.

"Akashi-kun yang sekarang, bukanlah Akashi-kun yang selalu datang membelikan bunga untukku..."

"Bukan Akashi-kun yang selalu menghabiskan waktunya bersamaku..."

"Akashi-kun..."

"Ia kembali menjadi Akashi-kun yang tidak ku kenal..."

Sementara seseorang di balik pintu mulai memerosotkan tubuhnya. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat. Manik yang tadinya menguning sebelah kembali menjadi _deep crimson_ seperti biasanya. Buliran bening menuruni wajah tampannya. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Ia mengulang kesalahan yang sama.

.

.

.

Empat tahun sudah berlalu. Akashi hanya menatap sedih jendela di sampingnya. Ia teringat pesan yang Kuroko kirimkan padanya semalam. Meskipun berat, hatinya sudah memutuskan. Ia tidak ingin menjadi kekanakan dan egois seperti dulu lagi. Ia tidak ingin menyakiti Tetsuya-nya lagi. Ia akan merelakan Tetsuya-nya untuk orang lain, meskipun dirinya yang lain memaksanya untuk tidak melepasnya.

"Akashi-kun..."

"Ah, Tetsuya..."

Canggung. Yah, ini sudah sekitar enam tahun mereka tidak bertemu. Dan juga hari ini adalah hari dimana mereka enam tahun yang lalu memutuskan untuk berpisah.

"Apa kabar, Tetsuya?" Akashi akhirnya memecahkan keheningan yang membekukan dunia keduanya selama beberapa menit tadi.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana dengan, Akashi-kun?" jawab Kuroko masih sedikit canggung.

"Yeah, aku juga baik."

Lagi. Kecanggungan kembali menghinggapi keduanya. Keduanya terdiam sangat lama, masing-masing sedang sibuk merangkai kata-kata yang akan mereka katakan. Memang tidak mudah mengatakan sesuatu pada orang yang pernah mengisi relung hatimu selama beberapa lama dan berpisah.

"Tetsuya, kenapa kau mengajakku untuk bertemu di perpustakaan kota?"

Lagi. Akashi berusaha memecahkan keheningan yang terjadi. Kuroko masih terdiam untuk sesaat. Ia terlihat seperti tengah memutuskan sesuatu.

"Akashi-kun, aku minta maaf."

"Eh?"

"Maaf, jika aku mengganggu waktumu. Aku dengar kau sekarang sedang sangat sibuk mengurusi pekerjaanmu."

"Tidak, Tetsuya. Kau tidak mengganggu waktuku."

"..."

"Tetsuya..." panggil Akashi.

Kuroko menatap Akashi tanpa berbicara.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku tahu aku sangat bersalah padamu. Aku tahu mungkin aku sangat terlambat untuk meminta maaf padamu. Saat itu aku masih terlalu bocah, terlalu egois untuk menyadarinya. Maafkan aku, Tetsuya. Aku sudah menyakitimu selama ini," Akashi terdiam sesaat.

"Akashi-kun..." tangan Kuroko menyentuh kepalan tangan Akashi.

"Tapi aku hanya ingin kau tahu. Berbahagialah dengan Kagami Taiga. Aku harap dia tidak menyakitimu seperti aku. Aku harap dia meluangkan banyak waktu untukmu. Aku harap ia tidak seegois diriku. Dan..."

"Akashi-kun..."

"Aku harap kau bisa selalu tersenyum di sampingnya," Akashi menutup kedua matanya, menahan air mata yang mungkin saja bisa terjatuh kapan saja.

"Aku tidak bisa, Akashi-kun," suara lembut Kuroko menginterupsi pendengaran Akashi.

Jemari Kuroko menuntun kepala Akashi untuk bangkit dan menatapnya. Kuroko tersenyum tipis menatap Akashi. Akashi menatap Kuroko bingung. Jemari-jemari milik Kuroko membelai lembut pipinya.

"Akashi-kun, apa kau tidak tahu? Aku dan Kagami-kun hanya bersahabat."

"..."

"Aku berpelukan dengan Kagami-kun karena aku ingin ia berhenti bersedih ditinggalkan kekasihnya, Himuro-kun."

"..."

"Jika Midorima-kun mengatakan bahwa aku berpacaran dengan Kagami-kun, mungkin karena ia sering melihat kami pergi bersama. Tapi..."

"..."

"Aku dan Kagami-kun tidak memiliki hubungan apa-apa. Aku hanya menganggap Kagami-kun seperti seorang kakak untukku. Selain itu Kagami-kun sudah menikah dengan Himuro-kun."

"..."

"Akashi-kun, kau tahu? Meskipun aku meninggalkanmu, aku tidak bisa berhenti memikirkanmu. Aku masih menyayangimu, Akashi-kun."

"Tetsuya..." mata Akashi berkaca-kaca, ia hampir mengira ini semua ilusi atau bahkan ia merasa saat ini ia sedang bermimpi indah tentang Tetsuya-nya.

"Kau tidak sedang bermimpi, Akashi-kun. Aku hanya berharap, saat aku pergi kau akan menemukan penggantiku yang mungkin bisa bertahan bersamamu. Tapi aku tidak bisa mengharapkan itu, karena aku tidak bisa menerima siapapun yang mendekatimu," Kuroko tersenyum manis masih dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup kedua pipi Akashi

"Kau bodoh, Tetsuya."

"Akashi-kun?"

"Aku tidak bisa menggantikanmu dari hidupku, Tetsuya. Aku bahkan tidak pernah bisa membayangkan bagaimana aku akan hidup tanpamu."

"..."

"Karena itu Tetsuya, jangan pergi lagi dari hidupku. Aku berjanji akan selalu menjadi Akashi yang kau kenal. Bukan Akashi Seijuurou yang egois seperti saat itu."

"Ha'i, Akashi-kun."

Akashi menarik wajah Kuroko untuk semakin mendekat dengan wajahnya. Jarak kedua bibir itu semakin mendekat. Deru nafas keduanya terasa di kulit wajah mereka masing-masing. Dan...

Kecupan manis nan lembut itu terasa menenangkan hati masing-masing. Di balik tumpukan buku-buku di ruang baca itu, tak ada yang menyadari bahwa ada dua orang manusia yang sudah siap untuk mengulangi kehidupan mereka menjadi lebih baik mulai sekarang.

"Same bed but it feels just  
A little bit bigger now  
Our song on the radio  
But it don't sound the same  
When our friends talk about you  
All it does is just tear me down  
Cause my heart breaks a little  
When I hear your name  
It all just sounds like (oooooh)  
Mmm too young too dumb to realize  
That i

Should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

My pride, my ego, my needs and my selfish ways  
Caused a good strong woman like you to walk out my life  
Now I never never get to clean up the mess I made  
Ooh and it hunts me every time I close my eyes  
It all just sounds like (oooooh)  
Mmm too young too dumb to realize  
That I

Should've bought you flowers  
And held your hand  
Should've gave you all my hours  
When I had the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause all you wanted to do was dance  
Now my baby is dancing  
But she's dancing with another man

Although it hurts  
I'll be the first to say  
That I was wrooooong  
Oooh I know i'm probably much too late  
To try and apologize for my mistakes  
But I just want you to know

I hope he buys you flowers  
I hope he holds your hand  
Give you all his hours  
When he has the chance  
Take you to every party  
Cause I remember how much  
You loved to dance  
Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man  
Do all the things I should've done  
When I was your man"

Owari~

* * *

Yah~ Gomen ne ini fic absurdnya Ryuu~ Gomen ini gaje banget u.u

Abis yang kebayang gini sih pas dengerin lagunya abang (?) Bruno Mars ehehehe :"D

Mind to RnR?


End file.
